


Yellow Static

by magpiesflyinghome



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Season 2 spoilers, Semi-Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpiesflyinghome/pseuds/magpiesflyinghome
Summary: Landon has been experiencing headaches since he came back from Malivore, and he doesn't know why.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Yellow Static

Sometimes it hurts to think. The pain burns through his skull and all he can feel is hot, sharp static. It sticks to his hands, face, and brain. He doesn't want to think about it most days, because it hurts to think. There are times when it hurts so much he can barely walk, but on others, it only acts like a slightly opaque yellow filter over his existence. Noises are loud and shake around in his brain like it's tearing itself apart. His brain has become so clouded that he is unsure when they exactly started, or why they started. He is quite sure that it has something to do with Malivore and how he somehow destroyed it. The thing about these headaches is that he hasn't told anyone about them yet, not even Josie. When the headaches start to impair his vision he spends time in his room with his guitar and trying to play it until it goes away. 

His fingers ache. His hands only ache these days, and it has nothing to do with the excessive hours that he has been playing the guitar. They ache for a touch that he doesn't know the origin of like there is something invisible that he needs. Those days where his hands ache to the point of shaking are the worst because there is no way to fix it. He's tried to, hoping that the cure was Josie. Her touch had made them ache in the most excruciating way. It felt like the sun was touching his hands when had grabbed her hand, and he was terrified why his body felt this way. So he stopped seeking her out on days where his hands shook in pain as the yellow intensified over his eyes. 

Those headaches went on forever during the summer that he lost track of what day it was, because of the dull ache that stuck around. The static had taken over his brain after he started dating Josie, and the kiss they shared had made his skin burn red hot. When he went into his room that night he shook while trying to sleep because the headache turned into a migraine. 

During the new school year, Landon finds out something terrifying: the headaches go away when he is around that girl, Hope. His hands experienced a different kind of ache when he first saw her across the park; the embers flying around her hair. Everything about her looked otherworldly, which distracted him from the headache letting up. The ache spread from his hands to his chest and head. It felt like he had longed for her for forever like this moment was the best thing that happened to him in a long while. He doesn't even realize he took out his headphones while gaping at her. It felt hypnotizing to stare at her like she was an illusion only he could see. 

They break eye contact and Landon is left staring at the plaza that was behind her, and he feels like the air has been kicked from his lungs. He turns from that spot and starts to walk away from the park. Landon doesn't know why he walks to the Mystic Grill and orders a weird milkshake, but he does. The order was one he hadn't ordered before and he didn't even start to drink it. Landon just gripped the paper cup like a lifeline, unsure of what it felt so important at the moment. He finds himself back at the park and comes across her again. Her eyes dance over the blades of grass as he walks up to her. It feels natural, to be in her presence. It ushered a wave of calm over the yellow spiked surroundings. 

The ache returns as he sits down and it has a vice grip on his heart. It's like his heart is about to burst, and he doesn't know why. He is somehow able to talk to her through it, to not be tongue-tied at this beautiful creature. 

After they talk Landon has the overwhelming feeling of anger. The guy she is crushing on is an idiot for not noticing someone as beautiful as her. She looks like a goddess that came down from the heavens to experience this planet for herself, the ground that she walked on was blessed. 

Another weird thing about Hope is that when she looks at him it feels indescribable. It's like she knows him, or did. He thinks that they must've met before for her to look at him like that. The problem is no matter how much he tries to push through his mind he can't find her in there. If he had met her before he would remember, he just knows it. Her beauty is not one to be overlooked. 

The building's feelings in his chest terrify him to no end. He's dating Josie, he's falling in _love_ with Josie. He couldn't just leave her for this goddess of a woman, for this stranger that he just met. No matter how much his hands ache to touch her face he holds back, he is a taken man. He can't just cheat on Josie like that, he just can't. His legs wobble as he stands up and he leaves her the milkshake, thanking her for the advice. There is a need for her to be happy that bubbles under the surface of his skin. She smiles in response but the voice in the back of his head says that it's too fake and sad to exist on her pretty face. He still leaves no matter how much his body wants him to turn around and touch her, he continues back to campus. 

Landon doesn't exactly believe in fate but he thinks it probably feels like when he sees Hope again at the flag football game. Her hair is braided up and it almost doesn't look like her, but he knows her eyes somehow. They stare at each other from across the field as they have team huddles and Landon can feel jealously ooze off of Josie and he doesn't know what to do. He is so drawn to Hope that he can't just look away because his eyes will find hers and it feels so invigorating. The headache that had been beating down on him this morning is gone and his hands shake again. When it's time for sportsman handshakes they gravitate towards each other. 

Holding her hand feels like home, and he doesn't understand why. Her touch just brought in so many emotions he thinks his heart is about to burst and the yellow starts to retract from his vision and he can see her brown hair and piercing eyes. He can't breathe around her and they continue to bore into each other's eyes. 

The sound of his beating heart continues to drum against his head and he wants to say something but Josie and the rest of the Stallions break him out of it and they separate. His hand longs for her touch again, but right now he seems to be in trouble with Josie. His headache is now a really dull ache since the separation, but it's almost gone. 

They can't keep their eyes off each other during the game, and he can tell it's starting to make Josie angry. He really tries to care and dial it down but his eyes won't let up on looking at her, taking her in. A weird revelation he makes to himself is that he would let her kick his ass just to see her again. It's a desperate wish that makes no sense to him in the moment, but those thoughts come up when the team wants him to tackle her. He agrees faster than he should've but he wanted to be near her again. So that's what he does, he tackles her small frame to the ground and all he can feel is at home. 

Their small banter is so easy for him to fall into that he feels crazy, does he actually know? It feels like they know each other so well but he can't figure out why. The colors have returned the world as they lay on the ground and Landon wants to lay there forever. They decide to get up and when she starts to limp he feels bad but there is a weird feeling in his stomach that it was fake. He watches as Saltzman hands her a bag and she walks off the field and towards the school. The ache builds and he follows her on autopilot.

Her braids bounce as she walks into the school on both legs. For some reason, he is hit with the feeling that this is where she belongs, that this is where they belong together. It makes no sense to him but the headache is gone so he can at least try to piece it together at the moment. The way she is going is not in the direction of the nurse's office so he tails her completely and hopes that he can find out what she is truly doing here. 

Hope walks around the school like she knows it like the back of her hand, she touches the rafter as she makes her way towards a hallway. Landon gets confused as to why that hallway, as it houses his and Raf's room. She walks into the room as if she owns it and he waits outside in the hallway out of fear of what she is about to do. When he enters the room he sees her sitting over what looks like a map with blood sitting on it, he thinks he's seen what it is before. He doesn't know. 

She looks at him with fear in her eyes as she tries to explain why she is here, and Landon doesn't know why he takes her possible lies at face value. He stills does and decides to tag along with her, keeping his distance but feeling lighter than he has the last few months. They don't say much, but he feels calm in a way. When they come across the hideous thing he doesn't understand why she starts striping but when he turns back to face her he sees the most beautiful wolf he has ever seen. He was ready to see a dead body in her place but the wolf was faced away from him. Her fur looks so soft and fluffy and for some reason, he wants to pet her. That urge is going to be kept secret until he dies. She stood defensively in front of him in a way he didn't understand why.

He doesn't get to think about her further because the diversion fails and he is picked up and taken away from her. 

His mind is shattered when she finds him again and he didn't realize she could actually help Raf, but she did. He could kiss her in that moment for bringing his best friend back to him, but he is too busy watching her white form attack the monster. He hugs Raf and when he turns to thank her for helping they find her gone with the wind. His heart aches again and the headache returns full force, and that night he tells Raf in secret about the headaches. Raf asked him if he found anything to help him and Landon feels himself blush and looks away. 

They find each other again at Mystic Falls High. Landon and Raf were at the school looking, and Raf was starting to act weird again. He hoped that it wasn't a monster and just Raf accidentally reverting to his wolf instincts. It turns out he was wrong because Raf was about to pounce on him when gates swing in front of him and stop him. Landon doesn't even need to look behind him to see that it's Hope because his headache is gone and the ache returns to his left hand with a vengeance. He wants to turn back to her and joke that she must have a secret danger magnet radar because she always turns up when shit hits the fan. Maybe Hope just has really good intuition or maybe she feels it too, the pain and aches when they aren't near each other. He really hopes she sticks around this time because there is just something about her that makes him feel calm and safe. 

Landon wasn't ready for Josie's jealously in the parking lot, and at this point, he felt tired of it. He wanted them to destroy the oni or whatever and just go home so he can build up any sort of courage to talk to Hope outside of a life-or-death situation. 

The demon's control felt like numbness seeping through his body as he stood, the office a beacon of chaos around him. He could do so much damage right in this moment and he does, he slits that hunter bastard's throat and leaves him to die in the chair. Hope enters the room and he doesn't know why but he feels calm again, maybe she'll be able to fix this. The longer they stand in the room the longer Landon feels like the oni is making him see things because Hope looks so worried for him. She pleads with him to not go through with the plan and the demon asks her why, and it was like a fantasy romance novel as her answer. They were in love, they were in love? No, no, _no_. He didn't meet her until a couple of days ago, how could he be in love with her? The oni is playing tricks on him and he can feel it so he tries to block out the fact the demon smashes her beautiful head into the filing cabinets. He takes the katana and starts walking and then blacks out. 

To say that death was a friend of Landon's would not be a far-fetched phrase, as that's what he can feel right at this moment. He is dead and he will be reborn shortly. The thing is, the coldness of death has been transformed to a small living room with a fireplace ablaze. There is a chaise next to a couch and victorian rug on the floor. Bookshelves line the walls and he doesn't know what to think of it so he walks into the room. The warmth welcomes him into this bubble of comfort, then he hears her. Hope. She enters the room in a giant sweater and he feels himself smile as he looks at her. His Hope.

Wait. _His Hope_? He couldn't think of anything else before she was in his arms and he holds her close to him. His Hope is back with him and he doesn't want to let go. There are so many whispers building in the back of his head and he can hear her voice in so many of them. So many words said to him in confidence and in public, her words of affection spread over him and he feels so warm he could combust. Hope starts to shine like the sun and then he opens his eyes. The sky above him is dark while the ground has residual heat from his rebirth. Hope was there in front of him and he can't help but feel his heart in the static vice grip again. She goes to wipe ash out of his hair but stops her. 

_Why does he see her when he dies_? That's the question on his lips when he sits up. _Why is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his life the thing he sees while dead_? He can't even bear the thought that in death he called her his. Her eyes look at him sadly and he can't even speak to what he does and doesn't know about her. He wants to remember. 

Josie is planning to have sex and Landon is really struggling to come up with the reason why he feels so guilty about it. She is his girlfriend but he feels as if he promised himself to someone before. If he went through with it he would suffer from the feeling that he broke his promise to someone else. He pushes past the odd feelings and the headache and he rushes to Dorian for advice. 

It's dumb that he hoped that she would show up to the dance, some dumb deeply integrated hope that she'll show up. Her beautiful eyes and presence would be the perfect distraction from the nerves that built up in his gut. These days she has been spending so much time with Lizzie that Landon feels exhilarated when he sees her again because the headaches go away and the yellow will disappear from his vision. He doesn't know what to do with what he learns in the future, and how it deeply scares him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this really messy oneshot! I kind of binged the whole show and feel way too attached to Hope and Landon so have some content about cluster headaches and how they are tied to your missing girlfriend.


End file.
